Reciprocity - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine recall the time when she had a chance to reciprocate for his loving care in Paris.
_Sammy and Ilna how many ways can I say you are the best? That you inspire me and make me smile daily? Thank you as always xo. Sammy thank you for another title, you're the master. Ilna you're proofing/editing skills keep me sane._

 _REALMcRollers, thank you for coming along on this wonderful ride. For your love and outpouring of incredible feedback. You are the most amazing readers ever!_

* * *

 **Reciprocity**

"Oh, look," Catherine said as she glanced at her tablet after closing the recipe screen since dinner was prepared. "Thanks to Grace's emails I'm still getting ads for honeymoon destinations." She showed him the screen. "Look what came up."

Steve read the ad, and they shared a smile. "Great leave."

"Even with the pain and stitches, you always smile when you bring it up."

"Because I loved being there with you. And I learned something during that leave."

"Really?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback  
Hotel Villa Policreti, Aviano, Italy 2009**_

 _Steve's text read,_ "In the lobby, be right up."

 _Catherine placed her phone on the bedside table, anticipation causing a familiar tingling warmth to course through her veins._

 _Standing to cross the room, she pulled Steve's button down shirt, which she'd appropriated on their last leave, from the her open duffel. Taking a deep breath to quell the butterflies his smile could incite even though she'd only heard it in his voice, she donned the shirt over her new black silk panties and left it undone. Standing just inside the door, wearing it and a smile, her eyes lit at the sound of his key card in the lock._

 _"Cath, I -" Steve's greeting died on his lips when he caught sight of her, and his duffel hit the floor with a loud thud._

 _A second later she was in his arms, kissing him almost desperately until her mind registered something, and she pulled back slightly to focus on his eyes. The normally bluish tones were already leaving the hazel and darkening with want._

 _"What's wrong?" She moved one hand from behind his neck to his cheek, and kissed him gently._

 _"I'm good, it's nothing."_

 _"Steve, you winced. Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine, sore ribs." He kissed her back, smiling against her mouth. "I like the off duty look." He walked them towards the bed. Kissing her deeply until they needed to breathe, he let go only long enough for her to push his BDU shirt down off his shoulders, then lift his arms as she hastily untucked his t-shirt and pulled it up and off._

 _"Okay, that's it, let me see." He'd winced again at the movement. Catherine tossed his shirt aside and stepped back enough to to coax him to spin. "About face, sailor."_

 _"Catherine." He groaned at the loss of contact but repeated, "It's nothing," as she surveyed the large purplish bruise on his side and hand-sized bandage on his back at mid-rib level and sucked in a breath._

 _She grazed her fingers gently over the discolored skin. "You're sure nothing's broken?"_

 _"It's not. Only bruised."_

 _She stepped back into his arms. "Did you get X-rays?" Her hands played over his shoulders, and he pulled her flush against him._

 _"Hmmm."_

"Steve."

 _His eyes opened when they broke another kiss, and she knew he saw her genuine worry._

 _"Yes. I did." He cupped her cheek and inhaled deeply with their next kiss. "God, I missed you. It's just bruised, promise. It's actually a lot better."_

 _"Missed you. So much." She rested her forehead against his. "Better than what, exactly?" She gently tugged him even closer._

 _"Than two days ago." He moved them to the bed, never breaking the kiss, but before he could lower her to the mattress, she sat and scooted back herself, not wanting any additional strain on his ribs. "I'll explain it later." He sat and quickly discarded his boots and the rest of his clothes. Closing the distance between them, he slid one hand behind her head while the other moved to push the shirt she was wearing further apart._

 _Their kisses grew more heated and when they broke apart to breathe, Catherine pulled back to catch his eyes. "You're really all right?" Even though desire was thrumming through her like liquid fire, she was concerned about Steve getting re-injured. A cracked rib breaking could compromise a lung. "Do you need any -"_

 _The look of gratitude and desire blending in his eyes touched her heart even as she moaned at his words._

 _"You, Cath. I need you."_

* * *

 _Catherine was still waiting for her breathing to return to normal when she moved off Steve to cuddle into his good side._

 _"You're light as a feather, you don't have to move." The hand that rested on her butt drew small circles as he shifted towards her._

 _"You okay?" They were settled with their upper bodies flush and their legs entwined._

 _"I am so much better than okay." He kissed her softly. "And you are amazing."_

 _"Pretty amazing yourself," she sighed contentedly._

 _When she'd noticed his discomfort in attempting to hover over her earlier, Catherine shook her head at the groan that was equal parts passion and Steve's protesting ribs. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder to push him onto his back, she straddled him and said, "Uh uh, at ease, I'm taking the helm."_

 _Now he was looking at her with heavy lidded eyes. "You should sleep," she said. She ran her fingers across his abs and smiled at the way the muscles fluttered beneath her touch._

 _"I should shower." He brought her hand to his lips. "I gotta change the dressing, it's been thirty six hours."_

 _Catherine sat up and stretched. "Let's go, then. And afterwards, you ice your ribs and sleep. I want you feeling one hundred percent ASAP, Commander, so you need to sleep and eat something." She grinned saucily. "And let me do most of the …" she leaned in and kissed him, "work for the next day or so, deal?"_

 _"Aye, aye, Lieutenant." His eyes sparkled in the lamplight as he rolled gingerly to his side to stand. Trying in vain to mask the discomfort the movement caused from Catherine, he grabbed his bag, entered the bathroom and got into the shower._

 _Stepping under the spray with Steve, she smiled against his lips when he bent to kiss her. "Definitely not risking your ribs getting worse, so nope to water sports right now." She gestured for him to spin. Grabbing the soap, she cleansed the wound on his back. When he turned to face her, she kissed him once more before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself._

 _Catherine dried off quickly and dropped the wet towel to go get her sea bag. Minutes later, when she reentered the bathroom, she shook her head with a knowing grin. "Really?"_

 _Steve turned from where he was tearing first aid tape from a roll with his teeth. "Hmm?"_

 _"You're actually gonna try and redress that when I'm right here?" She tilted her head and held out her hand. "Steve, c'mon, let me."_

 _"I …" he began, but shrugged at her look and handed her the tape._

 _She gently touched the black thread of the stitched area. Her fingers skirting the zigzag of stitches even as her mind counted them. "It's healing well. After today you can probably leave it uncovered. Ward do the handiwork?"_

 _"Yeah. But the doc checked it when we got to base camp."_

 _She guided him to sit on the lower of the vanity counters. Stepping close, she placed a kiss on his forehead. He immediately wrapped his arms around her as she combed her fingers through his hair._

 _"What kind of blast?" she murmured when he pressed his lips to her torso before settling his cheek against her skin. She knew a shrapnel injury when she saw one, and he'd clearly taken some impact._

 _"IED."_

 _"Team's okay?" She absolutely knew he'd have called her as soon as possible if there'd been a loss, but she was concerned about the others having injuries._

 _"A few of us got banged around. I was closest." His genuine relief at that being true was in his eyes._

 _With a soft kiss to his temple, she listened as Steve recounted coming upon the artillery rounds attached to a detonator. She breathed a sigh of thanks. It could have been far, far worse._

 _He finished speaking and moved his hands from where they rested on her hips to squeeze her fingers before letting go to stand. When she finished dressing the wound, he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of antibiotics. Dry swallowing two, he grimaced and turned to face her. "Thanks, Cath."_

 _"You." She kissed him softly, knowing he meant for listening as much as for the bandaging. "Are very welcome."_

 _"You didn't have to …" He gestured to the bandages. "I don't want you spending leave nursing injuries."_

 _Her eyebrows rose. "Are you kidding? Who was that taking care of me in Paris? Cause he kinda looked a lot like you." She placed her hands on his shoulders._

 _"That's different. I can…"_

 _"Other than I doubt you're gonna vomit on me, it's exactly the same and I'm happy to help." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I called room service, 'cause I'm not letting you out of bed till tomorrow morning."_

 _His eyes brightened. "Now that sounds promising."_

 _She smirked. "They'll be here in about ten minutes, so please go lie down."_

 _He wrapped an arm around her naked torso and took her with him. He was smiling and she reveled in his happy expression and the feel of his skin against hers, but saw he couldn't completely mask his fatigue after travelling eighteen hours with bruised ribs and seventeen stitches in a location that likely made carrying his pack burn like fire._

 _Minutes later, Steve was sitting against the headboard. He'd finished doing some deep breathing to expand his lungs and was tugging her closer when she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him with a grin. "Let me grab my clothes, I'm not getting the door naked."_

 _"Can that be the last thing you're not doing naked for a while?" He raised his eyebrows and released her hand._

 _As if on cue, a sharp knock and "Room service!" sounded._

 _"See?" Catherine laughed, scrambled into yoga pants and a sweatshirt and went to the door._

 _The young man carrying the tray offered to come in and set it up, but she signed and declined, taking it and placing it on the bed._

 _"What'd ya get?" He lifted the plate covers and smiled at the huge burgers topped with mozzarella and gravy and platters of fries. "Perfect."_

 _"Protein." She shucked off the hastily donned clothes and crawled up beside him. "Eat. Then sleep. Do you have Advil?"_

 _"I don't need …" He stopped at her head tilt and shook his own head with a small smile. "No."_

 _"I do. Now, eat." She held up a fry, and he let his lips linger when he took it from her fingers. Smiling softly, she reached for her bag on the bedside table, pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen and handed him four which he downed with half a bottle of water._

 _When they'd finished their meal, and Steve had iced his ribs with the last cold pack from his bag, he moved into her arms. She kissed his forehead before he slid down onto the pillows, his head against her hip, one arm across her body. Almost instantly, she could feel his muscles uncoiling as he relaxed against her and within minutes he was breathing evenly as he drifted off. Running a soothing hand through his hair, Catherine settled to watch him sleep._

 _Several hours later, Steve began to stir, and she slid down and leaned close, her fingers moving across his temple and around the shell of his ear. "Hey, there. You could sleep a few more hours …"_

 _The corner of his mouth twitched up in a grin. "I haven't seen you in ten weeks, I'm definitely not interested in more sleep right now." He pushed her hair out of the way and bent to nuzzle her neck._

 _"And I'm betting you haven't slept in days."_

 _"I just woke up, Catherine."_

 _"You're injured, Steve. You need the rest."_

 _"Later." He pulled her closer. "I need you more."_

 _Unable to resist the look in his eyes she sighed, shifted herself so he would put as little strain on his ribs as possible and kissed him deeply. "Let's save the acrobatics for a couple of days at least, okay?"_

 _"Whatever you say," he breathed as her hands wandered down his torso. "Just keep doing that," his grin was sensual, "and I'll promise you anything."_

* * *

 _Catherine slipped out of bed and glanced at the glowing numbers that read 3:41 a.m. She wasn't halfway to the bathroom when Steve turned over with a low groan and, never really waking, threw an arm across his eyes._

 _She returned and sat on his side of the mattress, waiting for her presence to stir him from sleep._

 _"Hey." He smiled when his eyes shot open a second later._

 _"Got you more ibuprofen."_

 _"You didn't get up just for that, did you?" His hand dropped to her thigh, and he gave a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry if I woke -"_

 _"Stop. After how you took care of me in Paris, you don't get to apologize for a minute." She bent to kiss him, then stood, tablets still in hand. "Every time I catch you looking at me like you're sorry I'm gonna say Paris," she teased gently, knowing how he hated needing assistance, but her meaning was clear. "We're not even remotely in the same ballpark. You need some rest and ice packs and I was barely functional." Her voice grew serious. "I know you're okay, but you were groaning in your sleep." She walked around to her side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Moving close enough that they were sharing a single pillow, she wrapped herself around him and slid her fingers through his hair. "I can't sleep if you're in pain, Steve. Any more than you could when I was sick."_

 _He relaxed into her touch. "You need to sleep, too, you had a long flight."_

 _"And you need to be comfortable." She handed him the ibuprofen, and he downed it. "Thank you." She resumed tracing soothing patterns at the base of his neck._

 _"I'll be good with a little more sleep. I'm not letting a bruise and a couple of stitches ruin leave."_

 _"Bruised_ ribs _and_ seventeen _stitches." She countered with a slow smile. "But ruin leave?" Catherine raised her eyebrows. "Never. Now get some more shut eye, Commander."_

 _"Is that an order?" His voice had the quality she well knew meant he'd be asleep very soon._

 _"I can't give you orders, remember?" She grinned in the darkness._

 _His amused huff preceded her soft kiss, and she ran a gentle finger over his lips as he relaxed into sleep._

* * *

 _Late the next morning, Catherine woke to Steve smiling at her._

 _"Hey, you." She smiled into his kiss._

 _"Hey. Any chance you can extend a few days?"_

 _She sat up. "What?"_

 _He held up his phone. "Just got orders. They'd have tried to sideline me for the ribs if this wasn't a scheduled leave, but four of us are benched. Whole team's down for fourteen pending medical re-evals."_

 _She kissed him excitedly, her eyes lighting as she reached for her sea bag to fish out her tablet. "I'll put in an extension request right now." They'd had a planned six day leave and the thought of extending it even a day had her composing an email with a huge smile._

 _"Think you have a shot?" He was grinning at her enthusiasm._

 _"We just finished a joint task force assignment and I'd be on regular duty when I reported back. I have more leave accumulated." She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text. "I'm asking Gilhooley to keep an eye and expedite the email." She kissed him again before sliding out of bed and grabbing her discarded pants and sweatshirt from the previous day. "I'm gonna run to the ice machine."_

 _"Catherine, I -"_

 _"Ah, ah, don't say it." She smirked at his pending protest, and he didn't finish his thought. "Order us some food?"_

 _He sighed and nodded. Knowing she was going to fashion an ice pack whether he protested or not. "What do you want?" Steve reached for the phone._

 _"Surprise me." She smiled happily and, taking her phone and the key card, dashed out the door._

 _An hour later, they were finishing a breakfast of steak and eggs for Steve and ketchupy eggs complete with peanut butter toast for Catherine, when her phone dinged the arrival of an email._

 _Snatching it off the bedside table, she opened the screen with an excited chuff of laughter after fumbling it to the bed._

 _"Yes!" She launched herself towards Steve, and even being mindful of his ribs, nearly toppled the empty dishes seated between them. Kissing him soundly, she grabbed for the discarded phone._

 _"I take it you got the extra day?" Steve was beaming, even as he teased her._

 _"Nope." her eyes glowed._

 _"Nope?" He raised an eyebrow at her teasing look._

 _"Seven! I got another week!" She couldn't suppress the happy laughter that bubbled up inside her. "Gilhooley said the Commander was processing leave requests just as mine came in. Apparently a little bird told him you were injured and I was with you."_

 _"That's … perfect. Gilhooley is definitely one of my favorite people." Steve grinned at the name of the supply officer who'd gotten Catherine the key for their tryst in Kabul. "And I always liked Commander Nowakowski."_

 _"Right now he's my favorite CO ever. And I knew when Gilhooley was reassigned to my unit it'd be a good thing." She reached to pile the dishes on the table and smiled at Steve's ecstatic look. "Now, what are we gonna do for twelve whole days, Commander?"_

 _"If we start slow, maybe we can work up to some … acrobatics?" His look was teasing, but the love in his eyes was unmistakable._

 _She returned the kiss he leaned in to give her. "I think that sounds like a plan." She pushed him onto his back and moved to hover over him. Punctuating each word with a kiss, she sighed happily and added, "That … definitely … sounds ... like … a … plan."_

* * *

 **Present**

"You actually let me take care of you until you felt better." She reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "That meant a lot to me."

His smile reached his eyes. "Me too."

"That was one of the first times you really relaxed and rested a little when you were hurt."

"Because I remembered what it felt like seeing you sick. And how good it felt to be able to help you."

"And we got to the acrobatics eventually," Catherine smiled and passed him a plate. "Unlike Paris, where I was just happy to stop vomiting."

"Yeah." He grinned and took a bite of the taco. "But you know I didn't mind. I was sorry you were sick, but I was just glad to be with you for the weekend."

"We made up for it in Italy. Even before the acrobatics." Her eyes were soft at the memory of his bruised ribs and stitches, even as she gently teased, "I still say you got the tougher assignment - no one puked on me. Not many people would leave the hotel smiling after a weekend like that, but I remember you did. The whole morning, and when you kissed me goodbye. And you never complain when you're hurt, but you were so happy in Italy."

Steve's smile was genuine. "Learned something those weekends."

"Really? What?"

"Watching how happy you were to help me, how you fell right into it - I realized it was okay to relax a little, to let you. Because I knew how good being there and taking care of you in Paris made me feel." His eyes lit. "I did it because I love you."

"Love you." Her heart full, she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"Besides," his tone lightened and she could hear the joy in his playful words. "The acrobatics were fun."

"Well, we may not be going back to Aviano, but I think," she kissed him lightly "after dinner..." Her kisses turned playful, "it may be time to revisit …the fun parts of that leave. What do you say?" She stood and moved into his lap. "Ready to recreate some acrobatics, Commander?"

Steve's slow smile caused one of her own. "I say, always, Lieutenant. Always."

#

 _End. Thanks for Reading._

* * *

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,_

 _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our_ _ **Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.  
**_ _  
In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
